wnrfandomcom-20200213-history
Microsoft Windows 2020
Microsoft Windows 2020 is the next version of Windows after Windows 10. Announced in late 2019, and released to the public on July 14th, 2020, Windows 2020 brings tons of new features and an all-new, stunning, consistent user interface. Windows 2020 is a free upgrade from Windows 8, 8.1, and 10. Code Windows Server 2020 Microsoft Windows Server 2020 is a version of Windows Server that has Windows 2020's features. Build 17676 First Pre-Insider build of Windows 2020. Build 19008 First Insider build of Windows 2020. Build 19129 Introduces the new Windows Kernel, version 11, that makes Windows very stable, fast, and bug free. Makes all Acrylic more transparent, and adds Acrylic to some more surfaces. Build 19493 Adds a redesigned, floating Cortana and Search, and adds a slightly shorter taskbar, brings back the Beta fish wallpaper, now in a bluer color, less turquoise. Build 19739 Places date and time on the same line on the taskbar, and makes them bolder. It also adds bug fixes and improvements to the system and security. Build 19890 Introduces new icons for all system apps, and makes the Search bar in the taskbar contain the Cortana icon again, and makes it float rather then going top to bottom on the taskbar, and makes the Search box float too, in the middle of the screen, and re-adds Acrylic to it. Removes the border from the search bar in the taskbar, except for when active (then it is accent color), but the floating search box‘s bar has no border ever, adds Acrylic tiles without color (but a bit lighter/darker than the Start menu itself) and the tiles are colorless, but the icons on them are colored now (the new icons). Introduces classic themes, like the Metro theme, the Aero theme, the Luna theme, the Watercolor theme, the Classic theme, and lots more, or the newest, most up to date Fluent theme, with a dark mode and a light mode option, and you can customize transparency, blurs, shadows, hover effects, and lots more, makes all windows have rounded corners, and removes all window borders and replaces them with shadows. Build 19908 Removes all default UWP, Electron, and Win32 Windows stock apps and replaces them with all-new, beautiful, and fast Win32-based apps with Fluent Design by using XAML Islands, and they look and behave just like UWP apps except they are Win32. Every single app has been rebuilt like this, including File Explorer (which now resembles Michael West’s concepts), Edge (Chromium, which now replaces the old Edge), Command Prompt now is Windows Terminal but called Command Prompt again, Microsoft Management Console is now Advanced Management and is also redesigned and rebuilt, and a new Settings app that is based on Win32 and now has 100% of all old Control Panel settings, in a new app that looks like the old Settings except is built on Win32 and is new, and rebuilds everything else, adds background Acrylic Material back to all app NavigationView panels in expanded mode, and adds inset shadows to NavigationView in expanded mode too to make it appear as if it is at back, and adds outset shadow and in-app Acrylic to NavigationView when it is in small and clicked mode. Redesigns system menus, popup windows, title bars (with Acrylic and inset shadows), and more, plus replaces all last remenants of old UI with new UI and creates the ultimate gorgeous consistent UI. Build 19973 Renames Your Phone to My Phone, adds full iPhone functionality to the app, reintroduces the Windows Sets feature, introduces new lock screen, login screen, Action Center (now has controls like brightness, volume, and lots more above the quick actions), flyouts, and bootscreen, adds drop shadow to taskbar, and to Start menu tiles when hovered and Action Center quick actions when hovered and introduces new system cursors, adds some polishing to the new Windows Explorer, and returns all old Edge features to the new Chromium Win32 Edge including Fluent Design, the shelf Settings menu, set aside tabs, inking features, full Cortana integration, and everything else, and makes Windows automatically switch to dark mode at sunset if you choose, adds bug fixes and improvements to the system and security system. Build 19996 Adds some last polishing to the new system design, tons of bug fixes, stability improvements, and adds more security features. Build 20000 First Release Preview build of Windows 2020. Build 20088 Fixes remaining bugs, some major bugs, some small, some old bugs that have bugged people for years, even decades, from old versions of Windows. Build 21000 Fixes lots more bugs and makes the system much more fast and stable. Build 21673 Introduces new wallpapers and brings back the Windows 10 19H1-20H1 wallpaper for the light theme, and introduces a darker, electric blue version of it that automatically sets when dark theme is on (If you have it set to default wallpaper). Build 21676 Adds some last finishing touches to the system and fixes any more bugs. Build 21679 Prepares Windows 2020 for release and changes branding information. Build 21680 (Pre-RTM) First Pre-RTM build of Windows 2020, continues preparing Windows for release. Build 21680.49 (Pre-RTM) Adds final finishing touches and prepares last parts of the system for release. Build 21680.50 (RTM) The final release of Windows 2020, released to the general public on July 14, 2020. View concept images of Windows 2020 here: https://www.deviantart.com/carmellolb/gallery/69153848/windows-2020-concept Category:Windows Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Microsoft